


Study abroad

by Spiritmoon23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmoon23/pseuds/Spiritmoon23
Summary: Alfred, even though he is a nation, likes to travel and learn from time to time.





	Study abroad

**Author's Note:**

> /was posted in blue paint, which was removed

The sunny blond laughed with the Russian sitting next to him. They had only just met, since he was from America, but they were already talking like they had known each other forever. That was just a side-effect of his personality.

America saw the professor walk into the lecture hall, and he smiled and thanked the person once more for letting him sit there. But, instead of looking at the professor like everyone else did, he brought out a notebook and started to doodle in the margins while he waited for the class to begin.

“Alright everyone, I’ll be taking roll so I can get to know some of your names and make sure that no one who shouldn’t be here is in here.”

That voice was very familiar. Too familiar. It was a voice that he was very familiar with, willingly or not. A voice that had yelled at him, insulted him, whispered things to him, lulled him to sleep, threatened and praised him. A voice that, while others he knew shied away from it, he antagonized purely for his amusement at every chance he could get. Alfred’s head shot up, and he promptly found himself unable to look away from the one he knew had been standing there.

But because all of this was running through his mind, he almost missed it when the ashy-haired professor called out his name for roll. He responded first in English, then stuttered out some Russian. Well, if he hadn’t already figured out who I was, he’ll definitely know now, he thought. He only got more anxious when there was no other names being read.

Finally, he spoke once more. “Alfred, I’d like to speak with you after the lecture, if you don’t mind.”

The American cursed under his breath:

“Fuck.”

\---------

Russia leaned against the front of his desk, ankles and arms crossed, and sighed. “Alfred, what are you doing here?”

The man in question huffed. “What, am I not allowed to go to school every once in awhile?” he asked defiantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

“No, just… why are you here?”

“Please, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve studied abroad for a year or so.” Ivan looked like he was about to cut in, so he held up a hand to stop him. “Not only that, but I’ve also been to your country a few times, so this isn’t really all that new.”

“How many times?” he inquired.

“Quite a few, actually. I think about… eighteen times now? I can’t quite remember exactly. Hey, friends close and enemies closer, right? But I haven’t been here at this specific university yet.”

The Russian sighed. “So you’re going to make me put up with a whole year of you and your annoying American antics?”

“I can be good if I want!” Alfred whined, curling his fists at his sides. He wasn’t lying; he could be good, he just had to want to, which he didn’t, usually. Being good wasn’t any fun.

“I don’t believe that you can, moye sunshine.” Ivan moved closer to him, hands gracing over tanned skin before finally coming to a rest on the other’s waist.

“That’s hardly fair!” he whined once again, squirming under the touches. Ivan pulled the American closer, eyes and voice teasing.

“Perhaps. But, now you are my pupil, and I’ll do to you as I see fit.” Russia’s grip on Alfred tightened possessively, causing him to shiver slightly.

“Ivaann!” America pushed out of the possessive embrace and grabbed his bookbag off the ground. “I have other classes that I need to find before I’m late!”

“Perhaps I could escort you your next class?”

“Hell no! I can find it by myself! Quit being such a tease!” Alfred jogged to the doors of the hall, stopping in the exit just for a moment. “Maybe I’ll let you escort me somewhere else when I’m done,” he called, and disappeared out the doors.

Ivan smirked and went to straighten his papers again and prepare for the next class.

-~*bonus scene*~-

He looked down at the blissfully satisfied of his *ahem* student, whose sky-blue eyes gazed back up dreamily.

“Once again, that was awesome~” the blond whispered breathily, snuggling closer to the heat source under the blankets. Ivan laughed lightly at the oh-so-Alfred remark.

“Flattery won’t get you higher marks in my class, Fredya.”

Alfred curled up tighter. “Damn… So much for that plan, I guess.”

Once again, Ivan only laughed.


End file.
